


Alphabet Boy

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Gerard's so creative sometimes it's creepy.





	Alphabet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Wattpad June 2016, now cross-posted here in AO3 because Wattpad accidentally deleted my book (it's back now tho) but I don't trust Wattpad now lol

Gerard wants it to be  _grand_. He wanted it to be so big and creative that Frankie will definitely give him the biggest hug, and if Gerard is lucky, maybe he will kiss him in his cheeks. He's still not sure if the latter will happen because they're only friends, but maybe after Gerard confesses his love to him using all the resources and stuff he'll give to him, Frank  _might_  kiss him. So Gerard remains hopeful.

He actually planned his love confession very well. He saved some money and even his weekly allowance so he can buy all the nice stuff he can get for his Frankie. And he planned to give it to him on Valentine's Day, which is also a nice time to confess his love, because everyone seems to be  _in love._

But since it's Gerard - this little kid who adores cute stuff and all things that are sweet, nice and colourful, he accidentally spent all the money he saved buying all the said things in just one day. This happened five days before Valentines when he was happily strolling in the mall with his little brother, Mikey. Gerard saw this new and very cute store filled with pink clothings, stuffies and sweets. And without thinking twice, he went inside and bought himself a pair of pastel pink socks, a small kitty key-chain and some lollipops and chocolate bars. After going to this shop, he dragged Mikey at this art shop where Gerard got himself a new box of crayons, oil pastels, and a new notebook with cat illustrations as its design at every page.

And it was too late for Gerard to realize that he just spent all his money - the money he's supposed to spend getting all what Frankie likes - like the books he mentioned that he wanted to read, some CD's and a Frankenstein plastic mask.

So now, Gerard has only four days to think how he can still make his planned confession work. He tried to ask for extra money from his mom, even promising her that he'll wash the dishes for a whole week. But his mom refuses, telling him that she just gave him his allowance and that there's no way he'll give him money.

And so he went to Mikey.

"Mikey?" Gerard calls him as he sat down on his little brother's bed. His brother is busy answering his workbook assignment.

"I don't have money, Gee," Mikey says flatly, not even looking at his big brother. He already tried to stop Gerard from buying all those cute things because he knows he's planning something for Valentines, but his big brother didn't listen to him.

"Please? I just need to get Frankie a gift for Valentine's Day," Gerard pleaded.

"It's your own fault for buying all those stuff yesterday," Mikey answers, this time turning his head to look at his brother. "Maybe you can save some of those lollipops and chocolates and give it to Frank this Valentine's Day."

What Mikey suggested is actually a good and logical answer to his problem. Unfortunately for Gerard, all the candies and chocolates that he bought yesterday are now gone. You see, he brought all the sweets he got himself today at school and he already shared it all to Frankie.

And Gerard can't help but giggle whenever he remembers what happened today at school. When it was their lunch time, he sat down beside Frankie and put his two swirl lollipops and five chocolate bars out from his bag. Frankie looked at him, a curious frown formed in his face.

"These are for you, Frankie," Gerard says shyly as he pushes the sweets to Frankie.

"For me?" Frankie still asks, grabbing one lollipop. It's a blue and red swirl pop.

Gerard nodded, giving him a tiny smile. "Yes, those are for you... I got them yesterday. We went to this cute store and there are so many pink and adorable and sweet stuff around and I can't help but to buy a lot!"

"Hmmm," Frank nodded thoughtfully before he asks, "So you also bought those pink socks you're wearing now from that store, am I right?"

Gerard blinked before he felt his cheeks starts to grow warm. It is true that Gerard already wore the socks he bought yesterday, and he was surprised to learn that Frank noticed it. "You... you noticed that I'm wearing new socks?"

Frank rubbed his nose, trying to hide the noticeable blush that is also spreading in his cheeks, completely mirroring Gerard's. Frank can't believe he just said that to him. Now Gerard knows he's that creepy friend who looks at what his friend wears and he easily figures out if he's wearing something new. "Uhm, y-yeah... Because you're p-pretty, oh! I mean―" Frank's eyes grow big, hand flailing helplessly. "―I mean your new s-socks!" he tries to correct himself, but it is true that he finds Gerard pretty - correction again,  _very pretty_.

Gerard just giggles cutely before he reached for the remaining swirl lollipop and tear off the plastic. "That's alright, Frankie. Come on, let's eat these." Gerard pushes the whole swirl pop inside his mouth, sucking it before he removed it and gave Frankie a big smile, now all his tiny teeth, lips and tongue have red and blue tint due to the pop.

Frankie smiled back, all bright and beautiful, before he tear the plastic of his own swirl pop and starts licking it.

-

Gerard really  _really_  likes Frank. And Gerard can still remember the moment when he started talking to him. It was when Frank saw Gerard is drawing a ghost in his workbook. Without any invitation, Frank just quickly sat down next to him and commented how awesome his drawing was. Then Frank showed to him his own ghost doodle - which he drew in his arm and how Gerard's ghost drawing and his are like a pair. And that's how their friendship started.

What Gerard didn't know was Frank also likes him a lot too and he's just trying to find the perfect timing to talk to him. So when Frank saw Gerard alone and was drawing a ghost, he immediately grabbed his black sharpie and drew a quick and very lame ghost in his arm. Frankie finds Gee cute, with his over-sized pastel sweaters and his black hair that always covers his pretty hazel eyes. Frank always fights the urge to tuck the strands of the hair behind Gerard's ears and then cup his cheeks and just feel if it's warm and soft. Frank knows Gerard's cheeks are soft, though he never had the chance to touch it  _yet_.

-

Gerard feels that his plan for Valentine's Day is supposed to be perfect. But now that he spent all his money and can't get Frankie the stuff he plans on buying for him, what Gerard can really do is create something, or anything that he can give to him. Besides, he likes art and he's creative.

So he decided to create a Valentine's Day card. But it won't be just your typical Valentine's Day card with red hearts. Gerard knows that Frank likes horror and scary things. So he went to his dad and asked him if he can have some of his old car magazines that he can cut, telling him that it's for his art project. His dad then gave him a couple of his old magazines and Gerard starts cutting some of the letters. He planned on making a card with the message spelled out using cut-out letters. Gerard knows the card will be perfect and Frank will like it - because it's like a letter out of a scary horror movie, where it says who will die next or a message bearing the clue like those from a suspense movie where the characters are trying to find who the killer is among them.

After Gerard successfully pasted ' _I really like you, Frankie'_  in the card, he retrieved his oil paints from his art box. He used the red paint and generously smudged it in his right hand before he pressed it onto the card. Now the card looks bloody and scary. Gerard can't hide his excitement because he knows Frank will like it.

Now, Gerard had to wait for Valentine's Day to come.

-

Gerard didn't saw Frank when he arrived at school at Valentine's Day. But he saw that Frankie's navy blue hoodie is already at his armchair, so he's definitely around. Gerard took the opportunity and slid the card inside Frank's locker.

Gerard was already sitting at his own armchair when he saw Frank entered their classroom and carefully placing his bag beside his chair. Gerard noticed that his hair is weirdly messy today - and are those leaves stuck in Frankie's hair? There's a little dirt on his cheeks too.

"Frankie?" Gerard calls him as he approached Frank's chair. Gerard immediately plucked out his baby blue hanky from his pocket and wiped the dirt out of Frank's cheeks. "What happened to you?"

Frank shook his head, some leaves falling off his hair. "Nothing," he grinned innocently, ruffling his own hair and attempting to remove the leaves that got stuck in his hair.

"Oh, okay." Gerard pocketed his hanky again after wiping the dirt off Frankie's face. He wants to greet Frank a Valentine's Day, but he doesn't know what to say, and he's shy. "Uhm..."

"Yes Gee?" Frank asks, still smiling as he wears his hoodie. He looks like he's expecting something. Gerard can't blame him, because today's Valentine's Day.

Gerard is about to finally greet Frankie when their teacher arrived and Gerard went back to his chair without saying anything to Frank. Frank turned his head and gave Gerard a smile, and Gerard saw that there's still a leaf stuck on his hair. And he finds it very cute.

-

That day was oddly long and their teacher kept them busy doing math exercises, a weird science experiment involving blocks and water, and a very long lesson about poetry and its interpretation. Apparently, their teacher appears cranky and she didn't even mention the word  _valentines_  at all today.

So Gerard only got the chance to talk to Frank after their class. Gerard also missed having his usual lunch with Frank because their group took so long answering their science worksheet.

Gerard then followed Frank closely as he went to his locker. And Gerard can't help but feel excited as Frank turned the knob of his locker.

Frank immediately saw the card at the top of his books. He immediately picked it up and opened it.

But Frank's reaction is something that Gerard never expected.

He shrieked, dropping the card as if it contains some sort of powdered poison.

"Frankie?" Gerard asked, moving closer to Frank.

"What in the name of Neptune is that?!!" Frank gasped, still eyeing the creepy card.

"I made that for you, Frankie," Gerard muttered, still surprised to Frank's reaction. "I thought you will like it."

"You made that for me?" Frank asks, refusing to believe that Gerard will make him some kind of scary-looking card. "I didn't expect that you'll make that kind of card, Gee. I thought someone is pulling a stupid prank on me."

"But you like horror and scary things, Frankie," Gerard explains, pouting at Frank. He picked up the card and holds it carefully between his arms. "I thought... I thought..." Gerard's voice starts to break.

"Sorry Gee, I just never really expected that you will make me that kind of card for me. I mean, not on Valentines. Maybe on Halloween. And besides, you like cute stuff and I just assume that maybe you'll give me something like that."

Gerard blinked. "You're expecting something from me?"

"Oh. Sorry." Frank looked down, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to... expect," Frank sadly says.

"No! I mean, I really plan on giving you something this Valentines, Frankie... But I spent all my money buying all those sweets and the pink socks... And I thought I'll just make a card for you... And I really mean it what I said in the creepy card that I made for you."

Frank clearly remembers the message pasted in the card. "That you like me?" Frank says, now looking bashful.

Gerard nodded, giving Frank a tiny smile.

"Oh Gee," Frank plucked out the card from Gerard. "Thank you very much and I'm really sorry about my reaction. This is the very first card I received from you and I'll treasure this  _forever,_  I swear."

"Really? Forever?" Gerard smiled adorably at Frank and one of his eye was covered by his hair. Frank didn't resist it anymore and just went ahead and brush the hair out of Gerard's face and tuck it carefully behind his ear.

"Yep. Come on, I'll give you my Valentines gift outside," Frank says as he slammed shut his locker and grabbed Gerard's hand.

"Okay," Gerard says, unable to hide his smile as Frank holds his hand tight. He feels his face growing warm as every second passes by.

Frank takes Gerard out of their school, his palm a little sweaty and his face also burning but it's the kind of burn that brings a pleasant feeling down his tummy. Then Frank stopped when they reached this place where their classmates and other kids won't hear what they're going to talk about.

Frank opened his bag and put out what appears to be a flower crown. It's filled with small, pink flowers and Gerard is so sure he picked the flowers behind their school, and Frank will be in trouble if the teachers find that out. "I made this earlier," Franks starts and Gerard now figures out the reason why there are leaves in his hair this morning. Gerard then felt his lips forming the biggest smile he can ever make. "Uhm... I'm sorry if this is lame, but I also don't have money to get you anythi―"

Frank didn't finished what he's about to say because Gerard throw himself to Frank, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you so much, Frankie!"

"Uhm," Frank smiles and the pleasant feeling happening down in his tummy grows much stronger too. Once Gerard pulled away, Frank then placed the flower crown at Gerard's head and he looks so pretty and it matches the pink jacket that Gerard is wearing.

"I like it, Frankie!" Gerard says brightly and he really looks so adorable in Frank's eyes.

Frank smiled and remembered what Gerard said in his card. "Oh, and I really like you too, Gee," he says before he leans forward and pressed a quick kiss on Gerard's flushed cheeks.  _Finally_.

Gerard also felt the happy feeling down his tummy and he can't help but to hug Frank again, this time, so tight and he's very warm and Gerard likes it a lot.

It turns out that both Frank and Gerard doesn't even need money to show what they feel for each other. All they need is a little creativity and honesty - and everything will just fall into their right places.

"And oh," Frank grabbed something from his bag again and it's a chocolate bar. "Be my valentine, Gee?"

Nodding, Gerard happily accepted the chocolate. He then tears the wrapper and breaks it into two and offers the half to Frank.

Smiling, they walked back home and hand in hand.

And it's not the only Valentine's Day that they celebrated. Every year, Gerard will make Frank a scary Valentine's Day card using the letters of the alphabet that he cut out from old magazines while Frank still picks flowers behind the school and make Gerard his flower crown. This continues on, even though they started adding other gifts because they're now able to save money and prepare something nice to give to each other on Valentine's Day.

And yes, this continues on even though they are now married. And Frank still picks flowers behind their Elementary school grounds and was caught, not once but twice, by the school's groundskeeper. And Gerard went overboard with his scary Valentine's Day card that Frank actually thought that someone out there has a creepy crush on him and is following him wherever he goes.

They're that kind of couple. And they're madly in love with each other.


End file.
